P R I S O N E Rs
by Akacchin
Summary: Saat ia merasa ketidakadilan dunia, ada satu orang lagi yang merasakan kekejaman dunia/ I'm not sure if this N.S or S.N/ prison, boyxboy!, dark theme, T , AU, not really sad/ RnR and give me your opinion! :3


**NARUTO**© Mashasi Kisimoto

**Prisoners **© till A'me  
><em>Editor Beta Readers_: **aRaRaNcHa**

_Presented:_

**P R I S O N E Rs**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**1!**

Satu tapak masuk melangkah. Suara kecaman dan pandangan penuh hina dilontarkan oleh orang-orang yang ada di sana. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Baginya, dunia ini tidak adil. Dia tidak peduli dengan seberapa banyak dosa yang ia lakukan. Hanya saja, dosa ini membawanya ke suatu tempat di mana ia akan bertemu seseorang yang hampir senasib.

"Uchiha Sasuke," ucap hakim yang berdiri di atas kursi dengan meja tinggi menghalangi tubuhnya, matanya membaca selembar kertas berisi data seorang kriminal yang baru saja sebulan lalu tertangkap, "menjadi salah satu bos mafia terbesar di Kota Hiroshima. Membunuh banyak orang termasuk kakak kandungnya sendiri. Kejahatanmu sangat berat."

Pemuda itu tidak bergerak. Bergeming menantang ke arah pilar kokoh yang cela. Iris mata hitamnya tak menutup sedetik pun.

Seseorang membisikkan sesuatu kepada hakim itu dan menujuk ke arah koper berisi lembaran-lembaran hijau. Sang Hakim mengangguk, lalu kembali menatap ke arah terdakwa, "Hukumanmu: penjara seumur hidup!"

Sorakan gembira dari seluruh hadirin menggema sesudah bunyi palu besar menghantam meja terdengar tiga kali.

Uchiha Sasuke, 23 tahun, mantan seorang bos mafia, berjalan kembali ke arah pintu gelap.

Statusnya sekarang: _tahanan seumur hidup_.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>2!<strong>

Pandangan matanya tak lepas dari sosok pemuda yang sedang dibawa oleh beberapa penjaga. Kedua tangan pemuda itu diborgol dan diseret mereka ke arah tempat yang sama baginya. Dan, _oh_, apakah mereka akan memasukkannya ke satu sel ini juga? Naruto tak pernah tahu kalau ada orang—atau lebih tepatnya pemuda yang begitu _cantik _(kulitnya seputih salju, rambut dan matanya hitam pekat, dan bibirnya tipis) bisa memasuki tempat paling kotor sedunia.

Sel menutup, tahanan baru itu terdiam di depan pintu tiang besi.

Naruto berniat untuk memperkenalkan diri kepada kawan satu selnya yang baru. Baru saja ia akan memeberitahu namanya, "Hai, namaku Uzumaki Narut—"

"Diam!"

—namun langsung dipotong oleh kawannya itu.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>3!<strong>

Ada dua kasur yang masing-masing ujungnya diikat di dinding di ruangan itu. Yang bawah, Sasuke yang menempati, dan yang bagian atas, teman sekamarnya yang tidur.

Pada pandangan pertama, Sasuke sudah mampu mengetahui karakter orang itu: berisik, bodoh,

—dan _idiot!_

Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Rambutnya kuning jabrik (mungkin karena di penjara tidak ada sisir?), kulitnya coklat pudar, ada tiga garis aneh di masing-masing pipinya, dan matanya berwarna biru. Awalnya Sasuke mengira dia adalah orang Amerika yang entah kenapa tersesat di Jepang dan malah masuk ke penjara yang bau dan gelap. Namun saat Sasuke mencoba untuk berbicara dengannya menggunakan bahasa inggris, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dan hanya terdiam seperti orang bodoh.

Satu kesimpulan yang Sasuke dapat megenai teman sekamarnya: Dia adalah _orang Jepang yang idiot!_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>4!<strong>

Baru saja tiga hari berada di sini, ia seperti sudah tinggal di neraka. Tiap menit dan tiap detik telinga Sasuke selalu penuh dengan celotehan tidak berguna orang Jepang idiot itu. _Fokus! Fokus! Fokus! Dan akhirnya Maria dan Christian tertembak di sungai—_

"Hei Sasuke, menurutmu aku harus memakai baju yang lebih banyak garis putihnya atau garis hitamnya?"

—_Bonefollo_. Sasuke tidak memedulikan ocehan temannya itu. Ia masih berusha menyamankan diri dalam dunia bacaannya, _dan kemudian Anelloz menemukan mereka dan berteriak—_

"AAAARGH! Kenapa rambutku berdiri begini?"

Buku itu melayang tiba-tiba ke arah pipi dengan tiga goresan kucing, menyebabkan sang Empunya terjatuh dengan kaca yang tadinya ada di tangannya kini menjadi tak berbentuk.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan ke arah novelnya yang tergeletak tanpa memedulikan korban kejahatannya yang terkapar tak berdaya di samping bukunya itu.

_Mayat yang dilihat Anelloz terbaring dengan posisi telungkup dengan pecahan kaca yang tak jauh darinya. Dan kemudian Anelloz memandangnya dengan mata luar biasa ngeri._

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>5!<strong>

Tak mudah bagi Naruto untuk mendekatkan diri dengan sang tawanan baru. Butuh usaha dan perjuangan keras serta waktu yang lama untuk itu. Namun waktu 120 hari cukup untuk membuat Sasuke akrab dengan Naruto. Minggu pertama pemuda keturunan asli Jepang itu masih menolak ocehannya. Minggu kedelapan Sasuke akhirnya mau membalas pendapat Naruto meski hal itu sekonyol apapun (walau hanya dibalas dengan gumaman "hn" yang bahkan sempat membuat Naruto frustasi sendiri selama tiga hari. Tapi minggu berikutnya ia bisa membedakan gumaman itu yang berarti "**ya**" atau "**tidak**").

Dan minggu keenam belas, mereka akhirnya bisa saling mengobrol (dengan memasukkan nama-nama seluruh hewan kebun binatang dan "_Bastard_", "_Sialan_" dan "_Bastard_")

Dan akhirnya, pada minggu ketujuh belas, terucap tidak sengaja dan secara resmi menjadi panggilan mereka berdua dan _hanya untuk_mereka berdua:

**Teme **_dan _**Dobe**_!_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>6!<strong>

"Apa makanan kesukaanmu?"

"Tomat."

"Hei! Itu bukan makanan!"

"Hn."

"Aku suka ramen."

"..."

Hening.

"Tadi aku bilang aku suka apa ya?" menggaruk pipi.

Desah napas.

"Kau bilang kau suka ramen, Dobe!"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>7!<strong>

Tanpa terasa waktu tiga tahun telah mereka lewati. Selama itu yang Sasuke tahu hanya ada satu orang yang mengunjungi pemuda Uzumaki. Sasuke tak tahu bagaimana rupa sang pengunjung itu, tapi dia tahu namanya dari Naruto yang selalu heboh menceritakan orang yang bernama "Umino Iruka" disetiap akhir waktu kunjungan.

Naruto masuk ke dalam sel. Tangannya mengeluarkan dua buah selimut hangat dari balik tubuhnya bersama dengan cengiran lebar. "Iruka memberikanku ini. Satu untukku dan satu untukmu."

Sasuke tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum meski hanya sekilas.

"Hn."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>8!<strong>

"Hei, Teme."

"Hn."

"Kau punya saudara?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa dia tidak menjengukmu?"

"Sudah mati."

"Eh?"

"Dia sudah mati."

"Kenapa?"

"Kubunuh."

.

.

"Kenapa kau membunuhnya?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke berusaha menemukan nada menuduh atau sinis yang terselip di dalamnya. Namun nihil. Yang ada hanya suara Naruto yang tenang berikut dengan sikap gestur tubuhnya.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, sebelum membalas dengan tenang dengan pandangan mataa lurus ke arah luar jeruji besi.

"Balas dendam."

_karena dia membunuh kedua orangtuaku._

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>9!<strong>

"Uzumaki, berapa lama kau berada di sini?"

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut. Kepalanya menyembul dari balik tepi kasur. "Tumben kau menanyakannya? Memang kenapa?"

"Hanya tanya," balas Sasuke cepat, "kalau tidak mau menjawab—"

"Baiklah... baiklah..." kekeh Naruto pelan, "aku sudah enam tahun berada di sini."

"Umurmu?"

"Tiga puluh satu tahun."

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan?"

_kejahatan apa yang telah kau perbuat?_

Kekehan berhenti, dan kepala yang menyembul kini kembali ke asalnya.

"Kejahatan paling besar di dunia ini."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>10!<strong>

Sejak pembicaraan terakhir mereka kini si Idiot itu tidak terlalu berisik. Bahkan Sasuke sempat bertanya-tanya apa yang baru saja dimakan olehnya hingga si pemuda pirang duduk dengan anteng. Sempat terlintas perkataan maaf mengenai pembicaraan itu, namun langsung ditepis Sasuke mentah-mentah.

Uchiha tidak pernah salah! Uchiha tidak pernah merendahkan harga dirinya!

—khususnya untuk si _orang Jepang Idiot!_

Tapi saat bulan penuh kembali ke singgasananya dan si Idiot itu belum juga berisik, kedua kaki Sasuke memanjat ke kasur atas dan duduk di sana. Masa bodoh dengan tampang bloon si pirang itu! Masa bodoh dengan ekspresi terkejut yang ada di sana!

"Sa—Sasuke—"

"Maaf."

"Hah?"

"Pembicaraan yang itu," kata Sasuke enggan, "maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa."

.

.

Mereka memandangi bulan penuh dari balik lubang seukuran dua batu bata yang terlihat di atas sana. Bulan yang cantik, namun sayang tak ada satu bintang pun yang mau menemaninya. Indah namun kesepian. Angin malam membelai mereka berdua. Menyiksa tulang dengan ketenangan yang sejuk.

"Menurutmu, kematian itu apa?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

"Hanya ingin tanya," balas Sasuke ringan.

Naruto merengut, tapi dia tetap menjawab: "Kematian itu... hanya perpisahan singkat dan pertemuan baru yang abadi," ia terdiam sejenak. Lalu tiba-tiba, seakan sesuatu menghantam kepalanya, ia kembali menoleh, "jangan katakan kau..."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Teme.."

"Tentu saja tidak, Idiot!" balas Sasuke tanpa memandang temannya itu, "karena suatu saat manusia_pasti_akan mengalami hari kematiannya."

Naruto tertawa pelan, "Ya, kau benar."

...

"Tapi sekarang aku takut memikirkannya."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>11!<strong>

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke heran. Pagi-pagi begini si Idiot itu sudah rapi? Tumben.

Naruto berbalik. Dua penjaga menunggu di luar pintu sel, bersiap menyeretnya keluar.

"Oh, aku belum memberitahumu ya?" ucap Naruto, menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Sasuke hanya menggumam, "Dasar Dobe idiot!"

"Aku ingin ke pengadilan," ucap Naruto riang, "mereka akan menentukan kapan aku bebas dari penjara."

Pemuda pirang itu tak lagi menoleh saat salah satu kakinya melangkah keluar. Satu sosok diam membisu di belakangnya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>12!<strong>

Sejak itu kini Sasuke yang menjadi pendiam. Bahkan lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Naruto berkali-kali mencoba—bahkan membuat dirinya terlihat konyol agar Sasuke mengomentari betapa idiot dirinya. Berkali-kali dia mencoba, dan berkali-kali juga dia menghela napas pasrah.

Suatu ketika di hari Rabu, Sasuke menemukan kotak kecil dengan beludru warna biru tua di samping bantalnya. Prediksinya adalah si orang Jepang idiot itu yang menaruhnya. Tepat ketika ia ingin memanggil, kepala kuning menyembul dari balik tepi kasur.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana, Idiot?"

Kekehan.

"Kadonya," kata Naruto, "itu untukmu."

"Buat apa?"

"Kenang-kenangan," ucap Naruto riang, gemerlap sinar kecil menyala-nyala di bola mata birunya. Dan Sasuke benci melihatnya.

"Tidak perlu!"

"Oh, ayolah~" rajuk Naruto, "tiga bulan lagi, aku akan keluar dari sini," lanjutnya pelan.

Sasuke menolak memandangnya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>13!<strong>

Tiga bulan berlalu terasa begitu cepat. Ia bahkan sudah tidak ingat sudah berapa kali mereka menghabiskan malam dingin di sel dengan tidur bersama di satu kasur yang sama. Tapi ia ingat bagaimana setiap desah napas mereka menyatu berikut dengan kedua kulit tipis yang menempel; tubuhnya yang memeluk dirinya, menyalurkan kehangatan bagi mereka berdua.

Malam itu sangat indah, sekaligus sama menyakitkannya seperti bulan terang tanpa bintang-bintang yang menemaninya.

Namun ini adalah kado perpisahan terakhir. Sasuke tak keberatan dengan itu. Ataupun cengiran lebar dari orang Jepang Idiot itu.

Setidaknya dia tidak akan mendengar suara kekanakan yang memanggilnya "_Teme_" ataupun tingkah konyolnya lagi.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke terbangun dini hari dan melihat punggung itu berjalan menjauh dan tak pernah kembali lagi untuk esok _dan _keesokkan harinya dan _keesokkan harinya_.

.

Ia berusaha mensugestikan dirinya—_tidakapa-apa,tidakapa-apa,tidakapa-apa_—namun terputus setiap kali pintu gerbang berderit dan beberapa penjaga masuk ke dalam dengan menyeret tahanan baru.

Setelah melihat wajah-wajah tahanan itu—_dan harus menelan getir di kerongkongannya_—Sasuke mulai mensugestikan dirinya lagi:

_akutidakbutuhdia!_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>14!<strong>

"Ada tamu untukmu, Uchiha."

Ia hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati saat salah satu penjaga yang datang ke selnya pagi hari itu menyeretnya ke arah ruangan di mana seseorang ingin bertemu dengannya. Mantranya: _akutidakbutuhdia,akutidakbutuhdia,akutidakbutuhdia_—tersendat di lidahnya sendiri saat ia melihat orang itu.

Sasuke tertawa kecil dalam hati, batinnya seperti disembelih sembilu.

See_? Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke? Dia tidak akan datang! Apa yang kau harapkan darinya? Membawamu kabur dari tempat menjijikan ini, eh?_

"Anda Uchiha Sasuke, benar?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar sambil meneliti fisik pria di hadapannya. Rambutnya berwarna coklat tua dan dikuncir. Matanya tersirat kehangatan yang nyata dengan senyum tipis terpeta di bibirnya. Kalau bukan dari bekas luka sayatan melintang yang ada di hidung pria itu—

"Kau—"

"Ya, benar," pria itu tersenyum, "saya Umino Iruka. Wali dari Uzumaki Naruto."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>15!<strong>

Kenyataan lebih menyedihkan dibanding kebohongan semu.

Harusnya ia tahu dari sikap si Bodoh itu! Bagaimana mugkin orang jenius seperti dirinya bisa tertipu dengan si Idiot itu!—berikut dengan cengiran menyilaukan dan tingkah konyolnya yang mau tak mau harus Sasuke akui bisa membuatnya tertawa meski tak ia tunjukkan kepadanya.

Harusnya ia tahu!

Tapi saat Iruka memberitahu kebenarannya: "Dia tidak seperti itu."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Pikirannya mencerna segala kemungkinan. Tapi saat suatu analisa menggambarkan kejadian yang berusaha ia tolak mentah-mentah sampai di otaknya, "Maksud Anda, si Idiot itu—" ia tidak mampu lagi meneruskan. Tercekik. Seolah ada yang menahannya untuk tidak keluar.

_dan tidak ingin mempercayai kenyataan!_

Iruka menunduk dengan mata yang hampir mengeluarkan butiran air. "Dia anak yang baik," katanya dengan suara serak, "tapi dunia ini terlalu berat baginya. Mungkin... hukuman mati adalah salah satu yang terbaik. Dia bahkan tidak sedih waktu pembicaraan terakhir kami saat hari eksekusinya hampir tiba. Dia malah tertawa seperti biasa dan mengatakan akan menungguku dengan senang hati di sana"

...

"—dia juga _menunggumu_, Sasuke."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>16!<strong>

Uzumaki Naruto hanyalah anak malang biasa. Dirinya sudah dikecam sejak pertama kali lahir ke dunia ini. Kedatangannya tak diharapkan. Ibunya merupakan seorang artis yang dulunya sukses, namun gosip menjatuhkan dirinya, lalu dia menjadi stress dan gila. Tak ada yang mau merawatnya. Dia mati sesudah melahirkan Naruto.

_(anak berwujud malaikat dengan beban berat di tubuhnya, menghadapi hari kematiannya di usia 38 tahun!)_

Ayahnya merupakan polisi dan mati saat melakukan penyergapan kriminal berbahaya waktu itu. Tapi pers malah membuat berita dengan kebohongan belaka. Tak ada yang simpati terhadap dirinya, meski jasanya kepada negara begitu besar dan tak ada seorangpun yang kini ingat kepadanya.

Ia lahir, dan dilabeli masyarakat sebagai pembawa sial! _**Anak pembawa bencana! **_Tak ada yang memedulikannya hingga akhirnya orang baik bernama Iruka mau merawatnya dan menganggapnya sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri.

Ia bahagia saat itu, meski harus menerima gunjingan dari orang-orang sekitar dan pengusiran di manapun mereka pindah. Darah tak absen setiap harinya, hingga ia berumur 25 tahun dan darah dengan _volume _lebih besar menghampiri tubuhnya dan membawanya kepada pengadilan.

.

Baginya ini adalah yang terbaik. Tak apa-apa. Tak ada yang mau percaya kalau ia bukan pembunuh—hanya kebetulan lewat di gang sepi menuju rumahnya dan tak sengaja melihat adegan pembantaian pembunuhan yang sedang berlangsung. Dia ingin menolong, namun si Korban tak bisa tertolong lagi dan menghembuskan napasnya sewaktu tangan kecoklatan miliknya ingin mengambil pisau yang tertancap dari tubuh wanita itu. Tak ada yang mau mempercayai dirinya kecuali Iruka.

_(Tak ada yang akan mempercayai anak pembawa sial sepertinya!)_

Dan ia bersyukur Iruka tidak harus mengepak barang-barangnya lagi karena ia tinggal bersama dengannya. Biarlah ia tinggal di sini, walau tempat ini penuh hina dan sangat menjijikkan. Biarlah ia tinggal di sini, sampai hari eksekusinya tiba dan akhirnya ia terbebas dari tempat ini.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>17!<strong>

[_I miss you. I will wait for you on above sky._]

Kertas kecil itu dilipat dan dimasukkan kembali ke dalam kotak kecil dengan hiasan beludru biru. Sasuke berbaring di kasurnya yang kini terasa sepi. Ia memejamkan matanya dan tertawa kecil, "Kukira kau sama sekali tidak bisa berbahasa inggris, Dobe."

Kotak beludru biru itu tak hanya berisi kertas tersebut, tapi di dalamnya juga terdapat cincin perak tanpa hiasan apa-apa. Dipakainya cincin itu di jari kelingking Sasuke, kemudian ia memperhatikannya sampai akhirnya tertidur dan bermimpi melihat orang berambut pirang sedang makan ramen dengan rakus.

.

"_Hei, _Teme_, apa kata sandinya?"_

_Sasuke tersenyum. Kedua tangannya bersembunyi di balik saku celana sambil kakinya melangkah mendekati orang tersebut._

"I'll be here with you. Through joy and sorrow. Wait until that day comes. Until death take me and bind us forever."

.

**[**_Aku akan ada di sini bersamamu.  
>Dalam suka maupun duka.<br>Menunggumu sampai hari itu tiba.  
>Sampai ajal menjemputku dan pertemuan abadi mengikat kita selamanya.<em>**]**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>prisonerS—The End<strong>

* * *

><p>Hai hai~ saya kembali lagi membawa fic baru. (Apakah ada yang mengenal saya? Saya ganti<em> pen name<em> lho~)

Oh, ya, entah kenapa saya ingin mengambil setting di penjara dengan tema tahanan dan dunia yang kejam. Entah kenapa saya sedang mood waktu mengerjakan fic ini (dua hari jadi, hari pertama memang saya lagi sakit dari kemarinnya. Biasanya jadi setelah seminggu lebih).

Dan, saya nggak tahu apakah fic ini N.S or S.N, karena bagi saya, **nggak masalah** siapa yang menjadi _seme_ atau _uke_, asalkan mereka tetap bersama dan saling mencintai, bukankah itu sudah cukup? Dan bukankah itu kelebihan dari dunia _boyxboy_? :)

Iya, saya tahu saya nekad. Saya nggak tahu apa-apa tentang hukuman yang ada di Jepang (walau beta readers saya yaitu **Cha** sudah memberitahu kejanggalannya, tapi saya tetap saja nekad). Namanya juga ficnya udah jadi, dan bingung harus dirubah bagian mananya. Makanya saya masa dodol! :p

Oh, mengenai gaya bahasa saya. Apakah ada yang sadar saya _setengah_ meniru (karena tidak mungkin saya meniru sepenuhnya dan saya juga menambahkan gaya bahasa sendiri tanpa sadar) gaya bahasa author lain di fic ini? Ya, kalian benar. Dan kalau Anda tahu author yang saya tiru gaya bahasanya itu, dia (author itu) merupakan author favorit saya nomor satu (saya menjadi sangat nge-fans sama dia setelah membaca fic-ficnya yang awesome!) XD

Gaya bahasa saya suka berubah-rubah dan kadang meniru gaya bahasa milik author lain (yang pastinya milik Author favourite saya). Tergantung kebutuhan, dan fic ini salah satunya, ;)

_Special thanks_ untuk **aRaRaNcHa** yang sudah membeta fic ini dan beberapa fic aku lainnya. Aku sangat senang mempunyai satu beta readers seperti dia setelah aku memulai debut membuat fic di FFN. Dan entah kenpa juga saya terikat di pairing ini. Saya sudah mencoba untuk menulis fic di pairing lainnya atau fandom tertentu, tapi selalu tidak ada ide, X(

_And, Thanks for **you** too!_

_Mind to **review**_? ;)


End file.
